Regular exercise has been recognized as an important component of general health for humans. Exercise can contribute to alertness, combat obesity, and lead to improved outlook and mood. For these same reasons, moderate exercise is beneficial to pets. In the wild, cats spend much of their time tracking, stalking, and subduing their prey. All the requirements of life: securing and maintaining a den, rearing and educating kittens, and protecting life and family, are active demanding endeavors for the feline in its natural state.
The domesticated cat, on the other hand, has all the necessities of life provided by its owner. Prepared food is served on a dish. A warm place to sleep is readily available, and, for many cats owned by city dwellers, no kittens need by cared for. In the country and less populated areas, cats are occasionally released and allowed to roam outdoors for extending periods of time to seek their exercise. Yet even in localities where untethered cat roaming is not a violation of ordinance, it has a number of drawbacks. First, small mammals and automobiles are an unhappy combination, and feline mortality in urban areas from automobile collisions is a significant concern. Secondly, cats who spend a good deal of time outdoors are prone to insect infestation, disease, and dangerous quarrels with dogs, racoons, or other cats. For all these reasons, many modern cats live their lives contentedly indoors, with all their wants satisfied by caring owners.
Yet an entirely sedentary life can be detrimental to a cat's health and mood. Moreover, cats are naturally curious and inquisitive. If not provided with energetic activities, a cat may seek out its own diversions, causing unwelcome disturbances within the household. There exists a need therefore, for an economical device which can provide healthful exercise to cats within a limited floor space.